Some fluid dispensing assemblies use transducers or actuator to cause the system to dispense fluid. The actuators may be piezoelectric actuators, microelectromechanical (MEMS) actuators, thermomechanical actuators, thermal phase change actuators, etc. The actuators generally cause some sort of interface with the fluid to move to generate pressure in the fluid that in turn causes the fluid to move through an aperture to a receiving substrate.
Improvements in the efficiency of an electromechanical actuator to displace fluid provide design flexibility for the fluid dispensing assembly. The efficiency improvements permit a new balance between smaller actuators, lower voltage operation and larger drop mass.
One example of such a fluid dispensing system is an ink jet printer. Generally, ink jet printers include some sort of transducer or actuator that cause the ink to move out of the print head through a jet, nozzle or other orifice to form a drop on a print surface.